Naruto, The Successor of Luffy
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Instead of Minato doing the sealing of the kyuubi, it was Hiruzen. Instead of a single child, Minato and Kushina had triplets. Naruto the youngest and only son is neglected by his family and village. After meeting a certain straw hat pirate, Naruto devotes himself to surpassing him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello audience, If you cannot tell, this is a rewrite of my first story. Now I will make sure to make this a good crossover.**

 **Anyways, for pairings, I will let you all decide for a five girl pairing. However I already decided on two of them, so you all will decide on three of them.**

 **Everybody will be in their pre-shippuden outfits and age. Also Sakura will not be a kunoichi, I fucking hate her. Also Luffy will be like how Shanks was to him.**

 **Summary: Instead of Minato doing the sealing of the kyuubi, it was Hiruzen. Instead of a single child, Minato and Kushina had triplets. Naruto the youngest and only son is neglected by his family and village. After meeting a certain straw hat pirate, Naruto devotes himself to surpassing him.**

 **I do not own anything.**

 **Naruto, The Successor of Luffy**

 **Chapter 1- The Meeting**

"I'm cold." A small child said as he walked down a deserted path in Konohagakure. The reason it was deserted because it was the Will of Fire Festival.

The Will of Fire Festival is the night of the defeat of the Kyuubi by the hands of the now deceased Sarutobi Hiruzen five years ago. It was also the birthday of Naruto and his older sisters. Not that anyone remembered.

As the youngest of three, Uzumaki Naruto was not really taken care of by his family. His older sisters, Naruko and Natsumi are the jinchuuriki the Yin and Yang chakra of the Kyuubi respectively.

Naruto is not really cared for by his family, he is usually by himself, but sometimes is taken care of by an Anbu he calls Weasel-neechan.

Now on his fifth birthday, even his Weasel-neechan isn't there. "I'm hungry." Naruto said because he has not eaten all day. He is on his way to Ichiraku Ramen because they are always nice to him.

"Hello Oji-san." Naruto said as he walked into the stand. "Hello Naruto." Teuchi said as he set a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. "Happy birthday Naruto." Teuchi said as he patted Naruto's head.

As he ate his ramen, he noticed another person in the ramen bar. The old man appeared to be in his seventies and was wearing a straw hat.

~X~

A now 75 year old Monkey D. Luffy is eating ramen at a fast pace in a ramen stand. Around him were several large stacks of empty ramen bowls. 'I hope he could pay for this.' Teuchi thought as he served another bowl of ramen to the pirate.

He then noticed a small blonde child walk in and talk to the chef. 'They must know each other.' Luffy thought as he finished his 50th bowl of ramen. A few minutes later, he noticed the child now had a large pile of bowls around him.

'Man this kid likes ramen.' Luffy thought, but then he remembered his love for meat.

"So Naruto, how was your day?" Teuchi asked the young Uzumaki. "It was ok I guess." Naruto said as he placed his now empty ramen bowl down. "But I'm getting stronger! And soon I'll become hokage!" Naruto yelled as he stood up in his stool.

'That look in his eyes, he reminds me of myself when I was younger.' Luffy thought as he remembered his younger days. Luffy then started chuckling.

"Hey, what's so funny Oji-san?" Naruto asked the straw hat pirate. "Nothing, you just remind me of myself when I was younger." Luffy said as Teuchi cleaned the bowls.

"Really? How?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side. "That look you had in your eyes, I had the same look." Luffy said as he turned in the stool to look at Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Yes, when I was young I had a dream similar to yours. To become Pirate King." Luffy said as he remembered his adventures.

"Pirate King? What's that?" Naruto asked, getting a shocked look from Luffy. "What's a Pirate King? The Pirate King is a person who has the legendary treasure, One Piece." Luffy said, making Naruto interests in his tale.

For two hours, Luffy told Naruto of his adventures of him and the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Wow Luffy-san, I want to hear more." Naruto said as Luffy wasn't even halfway to the end of his adventures. "Alright, maybe tomorrow Naruto." Luffy said as he patted Naruto's head.

 **Boom! Rewrite done! I know some of you wanted me to stay with the Successor of Zoro, but I felt that I rushed this and another story. If someone want's to adopt it, PM me and I'll see if I shall give it to you.**

 **Anyways, next my second and final rewrite is The Next Hoenn Champion. Demongod123 here, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again audience, I am here to give you all the second chapter to The Successor of Luffy. And to Vitojoseph4, you guessed it. The two pairings I already decided will be female students of Zoro and Sanji. I felt that having female students of the two and having them both like the same guy, would just lead to very funny scenes.**

 **To KingOfAnimeLover, the reason why I stopped writing The successor of Zoro, after rereading it, I realized how much I messed up on it. You have to admit though, for a first try, it was a good fanfiction.**

 **Anyways, Naruto's pairing will be: Fem Zoro Student, Fem Sanji Student, and Fem Itachi. I don't know who else to put since no one gave me any suggestions.**

 **Summary: Instead of Minato doing the sealing of the kyuubi, it was Hiruzen. Instead of a single child, Minato and Kushina had triplets. Naruto the youngest and only son is neglected by his family and village. After meeting a certain straw hat pirate, Naruto devotes himself to surpassing him.**

 **Chapter 2- Memories**

" **Gomu Gomu no…** "

" **Santoryu:...** "

" **Kuro…** "

Three thirteen year olds began as they charged at each other. There is one male and two females. The male is 5'5" and is wearing a burnt orange sleeveless vest, dark blue shorts, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals. He has light tanned skin with three whisker marks on each cheeks. Covering his spiky blonde hair is an old straw hat. What would surprise most is that his arms are FAR behind him. This is Monkey D. Naruto.

The first female is 5'2" and has short flat hair that is being held up by a black bandanna on her forehead. She has brown eyes with a black bang covering her left eye. She has a heart shaped face with lightly tanned skin. She is wearing a black battle kimono top with a pair of black pants and boots. This is Roronoa Nihonto, or as Naruto calls her; Niho. In her hand is a white katana.

The second female is at 5'1" and has amber eyes. She has dirty blonde hair that she keeps in a short braid. She also has a heart shaped face and cream colored skin. She is wearing a light blue collared shirt with a black suit top with a black skirt, a pair of spandex under it, and a pair of dress shoes. This is Vinsmoke Rōzu.

" **Maelstrom Gatling!** " Naruto yelled as he sent his fists rapidly at the two females. " **Three Great Dragons!** " Niho yelled as she slashed her sword. " **Furry Barrage!** " Rōzu yelled as she sent a fast barrage of kicks at the other two.

The three attacks met. The punch met the sword and both met the kicks. They all jumped back as the females took in deep breaths. "Let's take a break, Naruto-kun, ero-cook." Niho said as Rōzu began to rage.

"What was that shitty-swordswoman!" Rōzu yelled as the females began butting heads. "Shishishi, Rōzu I'm hungry!" Naruto laughed as he patted his stomach. This caused Niho to sight and Rōzu to go prepare lunch.

These three are like their grandfathers, or in Naruto's case: father figure. Naruto acted JUST like Luffy, Niho has a terrible sense of direction and butted heads with Rōzu, and Rōzu acted JUST like Sanji did with women; just only to Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-kun!" Rōzu said with hearts for eyes. 'This bitch.' Niho thought as she clenched her teeth. Just like herself, Rōzu has a crush on the new user of the **Gomu Gomu no Mi**.

"So Naruto-kun, where should we go now?" Niho asked as Rōzu began peeling potatoes. Naruto froze and had a long moment of silence. This surprised the two females as he was BARELY silent.

"I think… it's time I go home." Naruto said as Niho and Rōzu stopped completely. "Are you sure, Naruto-kun?" Rōzu asked as she looked at her crush. The reason she asked this was because when she and Niho ever asked Naruto about his home, he would just talk about something else.

"Yeah, I want to know how strong everybody got!" Naruto ended cheerfully as the other two sighed. No matter what, Naruto would try to make anything better. "Alright, we leave first thing tomorrow." Niho said as Naruto cheered.

One of the main reasons that Niho and Rōzu didn't want Naruto to leave was because they enjoyed the adventures they had. Niho smiled a little as she remembers the day all three of them met.

 **~Gomu Gomu no…** **FLASHBACK!~**

" **Where to now, Luffy-san?" An eight year old Naruto asked Luffy as they walked through a forest. "I don't know?" Luffy replied with a shrug. As they walked through the forest, the began to see trees either cut down or had cuts on them.**

" **Eh what happened?" Luffy asked as Naruto inspected the trees. "Luffy-san! I see someone!" Naruto said as he pointed to a clearing of broken trees.**

" **Eh, I wonder who's fighting." Luffy said as he walked to the clearing with Naruto behind him. Looking into the clearing, Naruto and Luffy saw one man**

 **He is a man with grey hair with three swords. He is wearing a long, open dark-green coat closed on his waist and is held by a red sash, in which his three swords are now tucked into, and his black bandanna is tied around his left forearm. His coat exposes his bare chest, revealing his green haramaki underneath the coat.**

" **Zoro!?" Luffy yelled as he ran to his old crew mate. "I haven't seen you since you married Tashigi!" Luffy said as he gave Zoro a hug. "Yeah, Tashigi…" Zoro said as his voice trailed off.**

" **Eh? Is something wrong?" Luffy asked as he gave his old first mate a questioning look. "Tashigi passed away a long time ago." Zoro said as he looked down. "Oh, you have my condolences." Luffy said as he patted the swordsman's shoulder.**

" **Anyways, who's the gaki?" Zoro asked as he spotted the blonde haired boy behind his old captain. "Shishishi, introduce yourself!" Luffy said as he pushed the boy forward.**

" **Yo! The name's Naruto!" Naruto said as he gave a smile that can rival Luffy's. "Eh? Did you and Nami get a grandkid or something?" Zoro asked as he gazed to Luffy. "N-No!" Luffy said with a blush on his old face.**

 **Actually, it was discovered that Nami was unable to have children. However, Luffy still stayed with her.**

" **I took him with me on my journey three years ago." Luffy said as he rubbed the blonde's head. "Oh that reminds me, Nihonto!" Zoro yelled as he turned around. "Yes Ojii-chan!" Yelled a child is female voice.**

 **Luffy and Naruto looked intrigued as a girl around Naruto's age walked up to the aged swordsman. She is an inch shorter than Naruto and has black hair that she keeps in a braid that reaches her mid back. She is wearing a plain green t-shirt with a blue skirt and black shoes. What intrigued Naruto more, was the three bokken she has tied around her waist.**

" **Hello, I'm Roronoa Nihonto." She said with a bow. "Eh, when did you get a grandkid?" Luffy asked as Niho began to talk to Naruto. "I took with me as I began my journey." Zoro said as he patted the girl's head.**

" **God dammit mosshead! You probably got lost again!" Yelled another male voice yelled as the group look to the source. They looked to see a grey haired male around the same age as Luffy and Zoro.**

 **He has grey hair that covers his right eye, shows his left eye. He sports a dark goatee, and stubble on his upper lip. Both his left and right eyebrow are curled to the right. He wears a black and yellow 3-piece suit.**

" **Sanji!/Ero-cook!" Luffy and Zoro yelled as they ran to him. Luffy tackled him in a hug while the old cook butted heads with the old swordsman. "Eh, who are the kids?" Sanji asked as he noticed Naruto and Niho.**

 **After introducing themselves, Naruto and Niho noticed another girl behind a tree. She is two inches shorter than Naruto and has short dirty blonde hair. She is wearing a plain blue shirt with a black skirt and shoes.**

" **Oh I forgot. Meet my darling granddaughter, Vinsmoke Rōzu!" Sanji said as Rōzu stepped forward. "H-Hello, my name is Vinsmoke Rōzu." She said as she bowed.**

 **~Gomu Gomu no End Flashback!~  
**

"...ho. Niho!" Naruto said as he got Niho out of her thoughts. "Sorry Naruto-kun. I was lost in a thought." Niho said as Naruto got a confused look on his face. "Ok, now TIME FOR FOOD!" Naruto yelled as Rōzu gave Naruto a large plate of food.

"Here you go Naruto-kun!" Rōzu said as Naruto began to drool. "Here you go shitty-swordswoman." Rōzu said as she gave Niho the food.

An hour later, the trio began to leave the forest as Naruto was lost in a thought. It has been eight years since Luffy took him on crazy adventures. It has been five years since he met his best friends.

Two years since his surrogate father died. Two years since he obtained the **Akuma no Mi** , the **Gomu Gomu no Mi**.

"Now Naruto-kun, ARE you sure that you want to go back to Konohagakure?" Rōzu asked as the spiky haired blonde. "Yup, it's just something I have to do." Naruto said as the two nodded.

"Well after you, Captain-kun." Niho teased as she poked her blonde captain. "Alright!" Naruto said as he stretched his arm to a tree branch to reel himself up. "Wait up!" Both girls yelled as they ran after their captain.

 **Done! I hope you all like the second chapter of this fanfic. I also hope you all like Niho and Rōzu. As for Naruto's attacks with the Gomu Gomu no Mi, I will use some of Luffy's attacks with some of my own.**

 **If you all want something for this fanfic, Pm me and I will add it in the next chapter. This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the third chapter of the Successor of Luffy. Anyways, Naruto's pairings are: Niho, Rōzu, and Fem Itachi. Before I forget, Naruko will be with Gaara, and Natsumi will be with Choji. Also, there will be Sasuke bashing in this fanfiction.**

 **Summary: Instead of Minato doing the sealing of the kyuubi, it was Hiruzen. Instead of a single child, Minato and Kushina had triplets. Naruto the youngest and only son is neglected by his family and village. After meeting a certain straw hat pirate, Naruto devotes himself to surpassing him.**

 **Naruto, The Successor of Luffy**

 **Chapter 3- Fights at Home**

"Naruto-kun, wait up!" Niho and Rōzu yelled as they ran after Naruto, who is swinging tree from tree. "Shishishi! Then catch up!" Naruto laughed as Niho deadpanned. Why did her crush to act like that.

"Hai Naruto-kun!" Rōzu said as her eyes turned to hearts. Again, Niho deadpanned, why did she have to take after her grandfather. Naruto was too busy laughing as he didn't notice someone jumping from tree to tree.

By the time he noticed, Naruto crashed into the person and both crashed to the floor. "Naruto-kun!" Both girls yelled as they ran to their captain. "Oops." Naruto said as he got off the person.

Looking at the person who sat up, rubbing her head. She has jet black hair kept in a low ponytail. Onyx black eyes looking at Naruto in shock. She has a heart shaped face along with two separate lines going along her face. She is wearing long sleeve black shirt with an Uchiha crest on the back, a pair of white knee length trousers, and a pair of black shinobi sandals. On her forehead, is a Konohagakure hitai-ate.

Naruto and the women stared at each other for a few moments before they hugged each other.

"Onee-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Both yelled as they hugged one another. Niho and Rōzu both became jealous for two reason. One, their crush is hugging another female, and two her ample chest is on Naruto's.

After a few minutes, Naruto and the women calmed down. "Hey hey hey! This is my Onee-chan! Uchiha Imari!" Naruto introduced the older women. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Naruto-kun." Imari said as she bowed to the bowed to the younger girls.

"I-It was no trouble at all!" Niho and Rōzu said as they were embarrassed meeting their crush's older sister. "My name is Roronoa Nihonto/Vinsmoke Rōzu!" Both girls said as she bowed to the black haired beauty.

"T-There's no need to bow." Imari said as she waved her hand. "So where are you going?" Imari asked the three. "Back to Konohagakure." Rōzu answered for them. "But the village is back there." Imari said as she pointed behind the three younger humans.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"DAMMIT SHITTY-SWORDSWOMAN!" Rōzu yelled as she butted heads with Niho. "WHAT WAS THAT ERO-COOK!" Niho yelled back as there was a literal fire in her eyes. The same with Rōzu.

"...Should we do anything?" Imari asked the blonde. There was a comical question mark above Naruto's head as he thought. "I got it! Do you have some water?" Naruto asked the older woman.

"Oh ladies…" Naruto began as Niho and Rōzu stopped fighting. The two girls were blown back by a nosebleed by what they saw. Naruto didn't have his vest and hat on. His chest was soaking wet and his hands were rubbing his muscles. He has on a seductive look on his face with licking his lips will staring at the girls.

Even Imari has a blush on her face while she looked away from Naruto. Said blonde learned about this when he accidentally walked into a male strip club and saw some males do this while the females were blushing while looking at him.

So Naruto thought that this will work every time his friends were arguing. He's just too naive to know what he was doing.

"Naruto-kun! Stop that!" Both females yelled as they have tissues in their nostrils to stop the blood. "Why?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side. They didn't answer as they decided to change the subject.

"So can you take us to Konohagakure?" Rōzu asked the black haired beauty. "Yes, yes I can." Imari said as she motioned for the three to follow her.

~X~

"I- FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I SWEAR I WILL CUT YOU!" Began one male and another male screamed. "But I'm bored Izumo." The first male said to his partner. "It's your fault we are here again Kotetsu." Izumo said as Kotetsu slammed his head on the table.

Kotetsu didn't listen as he let out a wolf whistle as he looked at who was walking into the village. Turning to look at who it is, Izumo sat straighter as she saw one of the most beautiful women in the village to enter. Uchiha Imari, and behind her are three young teenagers.

"G-Good day, Imari-sama!" Izumo said as Imari, Naruto, Niho, and Rōzu walked past them. Imari winked at the two and they fell over blushing. It took Izumo and Kotetsu around thirty minutes to sap out of their blushing high.

~X~

"Onee-chan, why did you do that?" Naruto asked the older dark haired woman. "To let you three pass." Imari said as she led the three to the Uchiha district. "Why wouldn't they let us pass?" Naruto asked as Niho and Rōzu covered his mouth.

"Are we there yet?" Niho asked the older woman. "Yes we are almost there." Imari said as they passed a training ground. "Oh oh oh! Some people are fighting!" Naruto said as he pointed to a group in the training field.

The group consisted of three males, and five females. All around their age. The thing is one male whose hair resembles a duck's butt is fighting a male who is rather large. It also looks like the big boned boy is losing.

The others didn't really interest Naruto, except four certain people. One sun-kissed blonde girl, one red haired girl who looks similar to the blonde girl, a platinum haired blonde girl, and the final male whose dark hair is in the shape of a pineapple.

"Go Belly-kun!" The red haired girl cried as the big boned male was able to get the duck butt off of him. "Uchiha Sasuke that's enough!" Imari said as she appeared next to Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke shrugged her off and ran to the big boned male again.

Well he would've made it to him but Naruto sucker punched the shit out of him. Sasuke was sent crashing into a tree as the platinum haired girl and the other two girls Naruto wasn't interested in ran to him.

Sasuke shrugged them off as he ran to Naruto with his fist raised. Naruto side stepped him and rammed his knee into his stomach. Sasuke fell to the floor and coughed holding his stomach.

"Shishishi! You aren't that strong." Naruto said with a laugh while Sasuke gritted his teeth. The duck butt gritted his teeth and battle rolled away. He did rapid handsigns and stopped on the tiger seal.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** " Sasuke yelled as he sent a rather medium sized fireball at Naruto. When the attack hit, there was only the scorched earth where Naruto stood.

Sasuke smirked, it then faded as he noticed his three copies opponent crouching below him. " **Gomu! Gomu! No!** " Each clone cried out individually as they kicked Sasuke high in the air.

Looking up, Sasuke saw Naruto with his right foot stretched high above him. " **Monkey Barrage!** " Naruto said as he slammed his foot into Sasuke's head which then slammed into the ground.

"I wanted a tougher fight." Naruto said as he landed a few feet from Sasuke's unconscious body. The ones around his age, other than Niho and Rōzu, were shocked on how easy Naruto beat Sasuke.

The sun-kissed and red haired girl looked at Naruto with shocked faces. Finally after what seems like hours, the sun-kissed blonde girl one question that shocked the ones there. Well other than Naruto, Imari, herself, and the red haired girl.

"Onii-chan?" She asked as she looked like she was about to cry. They were shocked on what Naruto did next. "Naruko-chan! Natsumi-chan!" Naruto said a he brought the sun-kissed girl, Naruto, and the red haired one, Natsumi, into a hug.

"EEEEHHHHH!" Everyone else let out as they looked shocked. "Look how much you to have grown!" Naruto said as he rubbed the top if their heads. The sisters stayed silent as their hair covered their eyes.

"Onii-chan no baka!" Both girls yelled as they hugged Naruto while crying. Naruto's smile only increased as his sisters began to hug him tighter.

Niho and Rōzu just stood there shocked. From what Naruto told them, these two are the reason for his childhood. Yet here he is hugging them with his usual grin on his face.

Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and the other two girls just stood there mouth open with a shocked look on her face. They saw photo's of a male baby at their home but never thought much of it. Now they finally figure out the two most popular girls their age have a older brother.

Naruto was just grinning away. He doesn't hate his sisters for his childhood. At a young age, he could tell they aren't the fault for it. His parents however…

Naruko and Natsumi are crying tears of joy. After all this time, their beloved Onii-chan came back. They felt sorry that they were the reason for Naruto being neglected. They want to make up for it.

~X~

An hour later, Naruto Niho Rōzu Imari and a still unconscious Sasuke, who was limp over Naruto's shoulder, walked into the Uchiha District. "Where is everybody?" Naruto asked as he remembers many Uchiha before he left.

"A few years ago, a man wearing a spiriling orange mask appeared on night. He mercilessly massacred the clan. We didn't know why he did it. I was barely able to get to Hokage-sama's home with Sasuke before he reached me." Imari said as she led the young teenagers into a small home in the district.

"When Hokage-sama and the Anbu arrived, they found the corpses of the Uchiha with their eyes gone." Imari said as Naruto placed Sasuke on a couch. "I am still afraid that he will return one day." Imari said as she had a few tears in her eyes. She's not afraid of the man, but afraid that he will go after her brother.

"Don't worry Onee-chan! I will protect you!" Naruto said as he gave his signature grin. Imari began crying as she brought Naruto into a hug as she cried. Naruto, Niho, and Rōzu understood why she was crying. She never really had much emotional support. They could tell Sasuke was never there for his sister.

Sasuke was mostly focused on becoming stronger to get his 'revenge' on the man who killed his clan. He also wanted to defeat Imari to become clan head. One of the reasons why she was crying was for Naruto's safety.

'He doesn't know his strength.' Imari thought as she cried some more. One cannot simply murder the whole Uchiha clan by themselves. Even the Yondaime Hokage will have some trouble taking down the whole clan. Yet this man took them out like a knife through butter.

Naruto however, just stood there with a stern look on his face. 'Whoever you are, I will beat your for making Onee-chan cry!' Naruto thought as he returned the hug to his older sister. It was a promise of a lifetime.

 **Done! Sorry for the wait for this new chapter. Also sorry if you all find this chapter short. I have midterms next week and I have been studying to pass. During winter break my stories might come out at a faster pace. This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all next time.**


End file.
